The present application generally relates to an electronic method for authenticating a user on an alien device, and more specifically to an electronic mechanism to self-authenticate and automate actions.
Personal electronic devices are utilized these days to perform a variety of functions. Such functions include storing personal information such as phone numbers and email addresses, sharing stored information with other devices, and/or conducting financial transactions such as making a payment. These functions may be performed manually on the electronic devices, for example, by manually typing in name and contact information of a friend. In other examples, if the user wants to make an electronic payment transaction to a friend, the user may log in to his bank account or a payment provider account (e.g., PAYPAL® account) and manually initiate a payment transaction. However, these manual methods can be cumbersome to perform. Furthermore, manual performances can be prone to errors such as typographical errors. Thus, an automated method for performing such transactions in a secure manner is desirable.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.